yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuki Yamako
Names and Nicknames Yamako (ヤマコ) is a 16-year-old student at Akedemi High. She is often nicknamed Yama (ヤマ), though she doesn't like the nickname that much. Some jokers also try to call her Yan-chan, but that never ends well. Her mother (an American) calls her by her middle name, Abigail (アビゲール, abigeeru), and her siblings choose to call her either Yama or Abby. Yamako personally prefers to be called Yamako or Abby, though she puts up with most of the other names people come up with. Appearance Yamako is taller than basically everyone else, stretching to 5 feet 10 inches (thanks to her tall, American mother). She dyes her hair light blue or pink. depending on her mood at the time, though it's naturally a light blonde-brown. Her eyes are hazel, and she wears contacts. Her 'natural expression' is a blank/serious face. Her bust size is 1 (in real-life terms, 32C). She wears the ordinary school uniform, and at home prefers to wear sweatpants (or shorts in the summer) and t-shirts. If she has to dress up, she'll dress up in something her mother chooses for her, though she isn't incapable of coming up with her own outfits. Personality Yamako tries her best to be coldly logical, much like a kuudere. However, unlike kuuderes, she absolutely cannot keep it up under pressure (such as exams, teasing friends, family trouble). She really does care about people, even people she doesn't know well, but she values logic and reason highly, making her seem standoffish and cold. She is a panromantic pansexual, though if asked, she claims to be straight. She has never been in a relationship before, and honestly doesn't care about that, even if she does feel lonely sometimes. If someone were to pay enough attention to her in a flirty way, she might change her mind. She often responds to people's requests or suggestions with something like, "But that's illogical," causing her to be teasingly nicknamed "Logic Girl". Her expression is almost always blank, making her sarcasm hard to distinguish - and she is highly sarcastic. Studies Yamako likes learning, and does her best in all subjects. Her grades are generally A's and B's, with the exception of the occasional C in math. (Math is often one of the reasons she drops her kuudere shell.) She likes studying languages and wants to learn as many as possible. Currently, she's learning French, and then she plans to learn Spanish. Family Suzuki Kiku Yamako's father. He's a serious, hardworking man that's currently 40 years old. He was something of a hikikomori before he met his wife Lucy, and the urge to stay inside and not talk to anyone remains. Therefore, Kiku and Yamako don't see each other often, but they get along in pleasant silence. Lucy Triton-Suzuki Yamako's mother. She's best described as a "woman that never grew up". She's 43, and she still acts childish more often than Yamako would like. The two get along well, bantering and joking, but other times they have extremely nasty arguments. Suzuki Sasuke Yamako's older brother. He's 19, and this is his last year at Akademi High. Yamako and Sasuke don't exactly fight, but they don't get along well either. They avoid each other when they're able to, just to keep out of arguments. Suzuki "Lucy" Hikari Yamako's identical twin sister. She's also 16 (obviously) and she had a bit of a breakdown related to school, so she got sent to an American boarding school that she's doing better in. Yamako and Hikari are very close, and they try to Skype-chat daily. Yamako and Hikari look almost exactly alike, except Yamako dyed her hair and Hikari has a birthmark on her left shoulder. Hikari goes by "Lucy" (her middle name is Lucille) at school, and Yamako will call her that sometimes, especially when Lucy/Hikari has friends in her dorm room. Suzuki Dachii Yamako's little brother. He's 13, and attending Akademi Middle School. Yamako and Dachii are fairly close, though they have more of a teasing relationship. Dachii looks up to Yamako more than she honestly realizes.